fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Retirement-plank-TheVanguard
The Vanguard PAC Personal Retirement Security System :"Now we have the opportunity for a grand culmination, starting this century with a system of voluntary, contributory savings plans such that Americans will end their working lives with a measure of wealth. . . And for the first time, an American idea! . . . In 1944 the British came up with the slogan of 'cradle to grave' protection. We propose something beyond: an estate! For doormen, as well as those living in the duplexes above." : -- Senator Daniel Patrick Moynihan (D-NY), New York Times, May 29, 2000 With more personal control you will be free to choose a better Social Security system and retire with dignity and hope. Congress must immediately reform Social Security, which neither keeps its promises to current recipients nor holds out any hope for future retirees. We need a much-improved Social Security system -- something many other countries, like Britain, Australia, Chile and even socialist Sweden have had for years -- which actually provides for dignity in retirement, and flexibility of options for all participants, young and old alike. A few points: 1. It is an absolute disgrace that Social Security presently takes between 12.5% and 15% of your income -- effectively stopping millions of Americans from saving for retirement any other way -- but gives you a negative rate of return. Yes, you actually lose money, every year you're in the system. That must change now. 2. It is downright shameful that Social Security only pays out a $255 death benefit -- not even enough to buy a casket -- and that for only one spouse! 3. It is absolutely sickening that the Far Left has consistently taxed -- and even raised taxes on -- Social Security benefits. This double -- and sometimes triple -- taxation means more poverty among the elderly (less hope and fewer choices), but also means government is the problem, not the solution. 4. It is truly sad that more Gen Xers believe in UFOs than believe Social Security will be there for them when they retire; it's even more tragic that, under the current system, they're right. Our plan very similar to those of Republicans George W. Bush and Steve Forbes (on the Right) and Democratic New York Senator Daniel Patrick Moynihan (on the Left) -- would give younger Americans actual control over a growing portion of their own, personal Social Security Account. This basic reform would (1) stop the government from spending its so-called "trust fund" on other programs, and (2) give an increasing number of Americans the ability to invest their retirement dollars just like they already do with IRAs and 401(k)s. There is no risk to this plan: it guarantees the same minimum benefit that everyone presently receives for those who "falls through the cracks". Moreover, foreign countries have proven the safety of the plan. In Chile -- where the plan has been in effect for 18 years -- 95 percent of elligible workers have chosen to participate in private accounts, and the average Chilean today can expect to retire on more money than the average American worker. In Britain, where more than 73 percent of elligible workers now invest their payroll taxes in private stocks and equities, workers are averaging a 13 percent return (as opposed to between 1 percent and negative 1.5 percent in the U.S.). What's more, Britain's pension pool -- now worth over $1 trillion -- is now larger than the pension funds of all other European countries combined. The "risk" does not lie in adopting this bipartisan reform. The real risk is in sticking with a system that degrades the elderly and that will go bankrupt before the young retire. Moreover, what this plan will accomplish over a period of several decades is revolutionary: most Americans will be able to retire on roughly the same sort of income (after inflation!) as they had while they were working -- and many will retire on a great deal more. Poverty among the elderly, while not completely eliminated, will be very nearly a thing of the past. And when they die, they'll have something real to leave behind, to their spouse, to their children, or whomever they please. That's real security, "the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity." Finally, for those presently in the system, our plan goes further to eliminate income taxes on Social Security benefits. Current recipients will receive the full amount they have coming, not the double-taxed pittance they receive now. America can't afford to wait, and neither can we. That's why, in addition to our own efforts, we are members of The Alliance for Retirement Prosperity. Working with leaders from across America like Star Parker, Jack Kemp, Dick Armey, Larry Kudlow, and an assortment of America's finest conservative voices and organizations, we're working today for the reforms Americans need and deserve tomorrow. It's time to do right by seniors and working Americans, and Vanguard PAC is fully committed to solving the problem of Social Security -- and the insecurity of retirement in modern America -- once and for all. Details of the Plan A New Vision for Social Security Personal Retirement Accounts Saving Social Security Protecting Seniors From the Politicians A New Security System for Young Workers How You Gain How Families Gain How Union Workers Gain How Women Gain SPECIAL FEATURE The Heritage Social Security Reform Calculator - Compare your current Social Security prospects to our Personal Retirement Accounts, customized for your situation and reflecting the latest Bush proposals. Polling Results 4/27/2005, Opinion Dynamics Poll - 77% of all Americans trust themselves over government (just 15%) to manage their retirement savings. 3/31/2005, Fox News Poll - Despite AARP ad push, big majorities favor private acccounts: 76% of those under 30, 56% of those over 55 3/16/2005, Seniors Support Private Accounts - Three-fifths of Americans over 55 support private accounts for younger workers, so long as their own benefits remain untouched. 1/6/2003, John Zogby: Why Privatization Continues Receiving Big Majorities Despite the Recession 2/5/2002: Gallup Poll Shows, Despite Enron, 63% Still Support Private Social Security Accounts 2/12/2001: New Zogby Poll Shows 70% Support For Personal Social Security Accounts -- 50 percent of Americans want to invest half or all of their payroll taxes For More Information 8/19/2005, Rod D. Martin: "FDR Proposed Private Accounts" 6/24/2005, Rod D. Martin: "Why Must America Be Last In Market Reform" 4/29/2005, Rod D. Martin: "Latest Poll: Most Americans Pro-Choice on Social Security" 4/4/2005, Rod D. Martin: "Social Security: More is Better - Much Better" 3/29/2005, "What Could Have Been: How PRAs Would Have Benefitted the Baby Boomers" 1/11/2005, Don Luskin: "The C-Word: Say It" -- The Social Security crisis begins in just 5 years. 9/28/2004, James D. Miller: "A Trillion Lies" -- Is the New York Times right about privatization's transition costs? Not even close. 7/23/2004, Rod D. Martin: "Social Security Reform Finally Advances" 1/30/2004, Rod D. Martin: "Fulfilling Social Security's Promise" 12/2002, José Piñera: "Empowering Workers: The Privatization of Social Security in Chile" 7/2002, World Magazine: Marvin Olasky on Social Security Reform in Chile 7/4/2002, José Piñera: "Open Letter to the President of the United States" 2/12/2002, Rod D. Martin: "The Home Front: Social Security Reform" 12/6/2001, Cato Study: "The Impact of Social Security Reform on Low-Income Workers" 9/4/2001, El Mercurio interview with José Piñera: "Rescuing the Passengers of the S.S. Titanic" 2/6/2001, David C. John: "Six Rules for Real Social Security Reform" 2/5/2001, Cato: "Blacks Penalized by Social Security" 4/19/2000, Charles E. Rounds Jr.: "Property Rights: The Hidden Issue of Social Security Reform" 8/24/1999, Rod D. Martin: "Hands In The Cookie Jar" 12/15/1997, Rod D. Martin: "Social Security Excuses" 12/10/1997, Edward H. Crane: "The Case for Privatizing America's Social Security System" 11/21/1997, Rod D. Martin: "'Do Not Oppress the Widow or the Fatherless'" category:plank